The train station
by iwha
Summary: I said to myself last time that I won't go back here and yet… I'm very drawn here.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I've always wanted to try a AtoSaku so, here it is! tell me what you guys think, ok? ;)

* * *

I looked at my wrist watch to check the time again; it said 3:08 pm. The train's late for about 5 minutes now. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed irritably, this…. Is the last time I'm riding a train, or any public transportations for that matter. Damn! Calm down Keigo, calm down. Being irritated won't help you. You just _have_ to endure it. I looked around me. It's the middle of summer so I'm not that surprised that there are only a few people around, mainly me and the pretty woman at the opposite side. I think she's waiting for someone, I'm not sure. She seems kinda familiar though, I think I've seen her before. I just don't know where.

Prrrrriiiiitt!

Ah! My train's coming!

* * *

I said to myself last time that I won't go back here and yet, here I am waiting for the train to come. To be honest I don't know why I'm here. The scheduled rides of the train are a few minutes late, it's also an old station, and yet… I'm very drawn here. Kabaji's with me this time around, I just felt excited and nervous at the same time, don't ask why. I don't even know the answer myself.

I saw her again today, the pretty woman. This time, she's sitting down, reading something… I don't know what because the distance between us is far apart. I can see her very immersed in her reading. She has a long curly auburn hair. She's wearing the same dress she wore last time. The pretty white sundress, it suits her I guess. But there's some pale pink stains to it, it would've been better if it was pure white. But then again, there are other clothes that have some weird designs. Somehow I feel so uneasy right now.

"_The train going to Seishun City is approaching. Repeat, the train going to Seishun City is approaching."_

So announced by the boring and dull voice of the announcer, the woman stood up as soon as the announcer finished. The train on her side halted and I guess she'd gone aboard. Our train came by almost at the same time so I couldn't get a clearer look of her face. All I know now is that her hair color is auburn and that she likes to read. I'm getting more and more curious at whom this mysterious woman is.

* * *

Today's a boring day. There's no challenge, no nothing. Just papers, papers, and more papers, being a CEO is so darn hard. It's like this every-day now. I've always waited for the work hours to end each day, my life's becoming more boring and duller. By the way, I'm not that narcissistic and egoistic brat from Middle School anymore. Ahhh….. I miss those carefree days when I just worry about school and tennis. I've always wanted to be an adult more than anything else in those days, but I don't regret my childhood that much. Every experience I've had made me who I am today. But the one thing I regret is not telling that one person that I love her.

I'm so full of confidence and having too much bravado that you'd never thought my greatest regret is that. I love her. But the thing is I'll never have her, because she's already gone. It's been so many years since then. If only I wasn't a coward, then maybe, just maybe, she'll still be here. Then maybe she'll be by my side, together forever.

I opened the upper right drawer of my desk and took out a book, my first gift to her. I closed my eyes and swiveled my chair facing the clear glass window of my office. I leaned on my chair a little harder. I held on the book close to my heart, letting my tears fall for the first time since her funeral.

* * *

I'm at the train station again for the fourth time? Fifth? Sixth? I've lost count already. It was in the middle of summer time again at the same hour. I held the book tight in my hand at my side. I smiled sadly, I saw her again today. Now I know why that woman seemed very familiar to me. It was my wife, Atobe Sakuno. I ran towards her, my hand stretched, I….

* * *

"_You really liked it don't you Sakuno? Something simple and cheap can make you so happy. I'm a bit disappointed." _

_Atobe gave his wife a look of mock hurt. Sakuno just shook her head and giggled at her husband's antic._

"_Of course, it's from you after all Keigo. You know, something as simple as this book, even if it's cheap, is my treasure. You gave this to me." Sakuno held the book in her arms tighter. "I love you, Keigo. Do you love me too?"_

_Atobe just gave her a soft smile._

* * *

A/N: I'm having trouble with the line spacing. TT); No matter how I tried and tried to re-edit the spaces between each paragraph it just kept on closing in.. PM me if you ever have some ideas, suggestions or tips about it. thanks! btw, I made atobe's fate ambiguous to let you guys decide whether he survived or not. it's your own choice. Ciao! :D


End file.
